Luffy the Marine
by possibility-maker
Summary: What if Luffy became a marine instead of a pirate? How will his life turn out? What's going to happen to his crew? Read about all the hardships that await Luffy as he lives the life of a marine! AU. I don't own One Piece
1. The Straw hat of Promise

Once upon a time, in Foosha Village, lived a seven year old boy. His name was Monkey D. Luffy.

"That's it! I've had enough with you all treating me like a child! I'll prove to you that I'm not just some kid!" shouted an angry Luffy with a knife in his hand.

"Ha ha ha, alright Luffy, let's see you "prove to us" that you're not just some brat!" challenged Red Hair Shanks, captain of the Red Hair pirates.

In a swift motion, Luffy slashed the area under his left eye with the knife.

"... WHAT?!" shouted the whole crew.

Some spilled blood, a panicked pirate crew and a band aid later...

"What the hell did you think you were doing, Luffy?!" demanded Shanks.

"Calm down, Captain. What's done is done." reasoned Yasopp, one of the crew members, "Anyways, let's have some fun! Here's to Luffy's craziness and our greatness!"

"Cheers!" shouted the crew.

"I need more sake!"

"That's my meat!"

"Hey, hey, hey, why are you already drunk?"

Happy cheers and laughter could be heard throughout the whole bar. Someone even tried to offer Luffy some beer, but he quickly declined.

"Ahaha! This isn't at all how I imagined pirates to be." Luffy cheerfully laughed.

"Ha ha, well I can't blame you for thinking badly about pirates after what happened to your mother. Your grandpa Garp told me all about it." Shanks said.

"Yeah, because of them, my mom is gone. I hate those pirates for what they did. That's why, when I get older, I'm going to become a marine and stop people like them."

"Really? That's quite a heroic dream you got there, but that means that we'll eventually end up as enemies. Oh, thanks for the food, Makino." Shanks said, happily accepting the food.

"That's okay," Luffy grunted while digging into his steak, "Even though you're a pirate, you're still a good person, so let's be friends instead of enemies."

"Well, I'm glad that I'm not on your naughty list." he chuckled, "Just remember that not all marines are good, like how not all pirates are bad."

"Mmmm... This is some good steak." Luffy mumbled.

"Are you listening to me?" Shanks sighed, "Whatever, just drink your juice."

"Hey! You're treating me like a kid again aren't you?! Well, I'll show you for real this time! Now, where's that sea monster that Makino told me about?" Luffy demanded, storming off toward the door.

"Now, now, calm down, Luffy." laughed Shanks, who was pulling on Luffy's arm.

"No! I'll show you..."

"... EHHHHH?!" shouted the crew as all their attention turned to the boy.

"Captain! Do you see that?! His arm! It's stretching!" exclaimed one of the crew members, "Wait! Where's the Gomu Gomu no Mi fruit?!"

"Luffy!" Shanks panicked while grabbing onto his shoulders, "Did you eat a strange looking, purple fruit?!"

"Yeah, it tasted really bad though."

"That was a Devil's Fruit! If you eat one, you'll never be able to swim! That's the biggest weakness of a Devil's Fruit user!"

"... WHAT?!"

**Timeskip - a few months later**

"Are you really leaving?" asked Luffy.

"Yep, we've been here for more then a year now. It's about time that we move on. Anyways, how are you handling that Devil's Fruit?" Shanks asked.

"So far I'm not doing pretty well with it. It doesn't seem pretty helpful for fighting, but I'll make sure I use it to my advantage! I'll become the best marine ever! And then one day, I'll be strong enough to beat even you!"

"Ha ha, well I'll be waiting for the day when you can beat me in a fight! Until then, here." Shanks said, sticking his straw hat on top of Luffy's head, "When you become a great marine, give this straw hat back to me."

If you looked closely, you could see tears running down the little boy's face. This was the day that an unsaid promise was made.

_Shanks_, Luffy thought, _I swear that one day, I'll become an amazing marine. One that you could be proud of, despite the fact that you're a pirate. I'm going to make sure that no one has to end up like how my mom did._

"Alright everyone!" Shanks shouted, "Time to set sail!"

* * *

Well, there's the first chapter. I've got the basic ideas of what's going to happen with Luffy, but I'm thinking about what to do with his crew... I might add some OC later. Anyways, some advice on what to do about the crew are welcome! Until next time, later!


	2. To Send a Pirate Flying

**Timeskip - 10 years later**

"So, how do you feel, Garp?" asked the fleet admiral, Sengoku.

"Hungry. Do you by any chance have any rice crackers on you?" asked Garp.

"That's not what I'm talking about," he scowled, "I'm talking about your grandson, Monkey D. Luffy, becoming captain of the marines at only the age of 17."

"WAHAHAHA! Of course he's captain by now. He is MY grandson after all!" Garp grinned.

"Yes, I suppose you have a right to brag right now." Sengoku said while rolling his eyes, "But the very fact that he's YOUR grandson makes me worry... I wonder how he's doing on his pursuit of Iron Mace Alvida right now..."

**Situation – Luffy and his crew of subordinates are currently in a marine ship across from Alvida's pirate ship**

"You there, hand me that Den DenMushi." commanded Luffy.

"Yes sir." said one of the subordinates. He handed Luffy the Den DenMushi and then walked back towards his fellow crewmates.

"What do you think he's going to tell Iron Mace Alvida?" one of them asked.

"I bet he's going to get Alvida to beg for mercy!"

"Yeah, that must be it! Speaking of Alvida, where is she? I don't see her on deck."

"She's probably just inside hiding in fear!"

"Yeah! Everyone knows how great our Captain is! I once heard that he took down 30 pirates ships all by himself!"

"Shhh! He's about to talk."

"Ahem." Luffy cleared his throat and then put the Den Den Mushi up to his lips. Then in the most serious face he could make, he said "Alvida Pirates, I'm going to take all your meat!"

To say that everyone was flabbergasted would be an understatement. I think you can imagine it when I say that everyone's mouths dropped.

"Um, Captain, taking food by force would be something pirates would do. We're actually here to capture and arrest Iron Mace Alvida and her crew." reminded the Lieutenant Commander, Hardy.

"Oh, of course." said Luffy, who was now realizing the situation they were in. Once again, he put the Den Den Mushi to his lips "Iron Mace Alvida and her crew, surrender now and we won't take all of your meat!"

It took them a few minutes before they all realized that this was the best threat that they were going to get from their captain.

"Yosh!" Luffy exclaimed while turning to face his crew "You guys send them flying while I go search for meat!"

And with that, he jumped on to the other ship and ran to the door leading inside.

"Where do ya think yer going, ya meat lover?" sneered a big burly guy that was blocking the door.

"Don't get in my way!" shouted Luffy as he stretched his rubber arm back to where his crewmates were "GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" and he sent his arm barreling back towards the man in front of him, which made him go flying away.

Turning his head towards his subordinates, Luffy yelled "Come on! What are you waiting for?! Send these small fries flying already!" and he ran inside to search for meat.

"You heard the Captain everyone. Let's go!" exclaimed Hardy. And thus began the battle between the marines and the Alvida Pirates.

"Meat, meat, meat." muttered Luffy as he ran through the ship. -sniff, sniff- _Oh, something smells good!_

Following his nose, Luffy wandered through the hallways until he reached the kitchen.

"I know the chefs told me to watch the pot while they went on deck, but I don't know a thing about cooking..."

"Ah, there it is! It smells so goooood!" exclaimed Luffy. With drool hanging down the side of his mouth, he grabbed the pot of soup and started chugging it down.

"Wah! Who are you? Are you the intruder that everyone went to go see?!" shrieked a short boy with pink hair.

Finishing the pot of soup, Luffy set it down on the counter and yelled "Ahhhhh, that soup tasted great! Hm? Who are you?"

"EHHH?! Now you notice me?!" exclaimed the short boy "But anyways, I'm Coby. I've been forced to be the chore boy here for two years now."

"Hm? What do you mean forced?" asked Luffy.

"Oh, you see, two years ago, I accidentally got on this ship and to stay alive, I've become the chore boy and navigator." Coby admitted.

"Hmm... you're really stupid and useless aren't you? And you seem kind of wimpy. Shishishi, I don't like you!" he laughed.

"Oh ... uh... um..." (Coby's self esteem was probably just crushed...)

"Shishishi, but since I'm in the marine, I'll help you!"

"Really?! You're in the marine? Do you think I can join you? It's always been my dream to become one!"

"No." Luffy quickly said, his face suddenly turning serious.

"B- but..."

"Coby, do you really think you're up for it? Everyday we risk our lives for the sake of justice. Can you say you're willing to die for this job?"

"I- I... YES! I'm willing to die for this job because it's my dream to become a marine and to be able to arrest people like Alvida!" Coby, now gaining the resolution he needed, shouted.

"SHISHISH-"

"Who are you going to arrest Coby?!" bursting through the walls into the room came the big burly guy from before and with him, an over weighted woman with wavy black hair carrying a giant club with spikes all over it.

"Tell me, Hiroki, who is the most beautiful lady in the seas?" the lady asked the burly guy, Hiroki.

"You are ma'am." he responded.

"Now tell me, Coby, who is the most beautiful lady in the seas?"

"Hey Coby, who's this rude lady?" asked Luffy.

"She's... she's..." staring up at Luffy, Coby found the courage he needed "SHE'S THE RUDEST DAMNED LADY I HAVE EVER MET!"

"COBY! YOU LITTLE SNOT NOSED BRAT!" she growled.

"SHISHISHI, well said, Coby! So I assume that you're Iron Mace Alvida?" Luffy asked.

"What's it to ya, punk?!"

"Well since you are, I'm going to have to send you flying!"

With every word, Alvida grew more angry, so angry that a vein was popping out "Why, you!" and she sent her club smashing against Luffy's skull.

"Luffy!" cried Coby.

"Shishishi." Luffy responded.

"Huuuh?!" wailed Alvida.

"Shishishi, you can't hurt me because I'm a rubberman! GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!"

"Huh? Lieutenant Commander Hardy, what's that flying up there?" one of the crew members asked, as they were tying up the rest of the Alvida Pirates.

Hardy let out a sigh as he looked up at the sky"Looks like we're going to be fishing for pirates again."


	3. Enter: Roronoa Zoro

Thanks for the reviews everyone! Sorry if it seems short, but I really don't like to make it long and just to make things clear... I am TERRIBLE at adding detail... so sorry in advance for that too. So to make up for it, I'll try to make it as interesting as I can. A few nights ago, I actually took out some paper and pen and started planning out the story, so I won't be writing aimlessly anymore... Oh and about Luffy's crew. I have a plan of what to do with them, but I'm not 100% sure about it. Anyways, enough with my rambling, here's chapter 3! :D :D

* * *

"Do we really have to go find her?" Luffy whined for what seemed like the hundredth time now.

"Yes, Captain. Honestly, you should stop that habit of yours. We can't always go looking for pirates that you send flying off to who knows where." Hardy scolded.

"Can't we just get other guys to do it for us? I'm too hungry to go anywhere right now. You know, a pot of soup isn't very filling." Luffy complained.

"No, Captain. There's no other marines available right now. They're either not back from a mission or too injured to do anything. And to make it worse, I heard that some even went missing..." as Hardy was saying this, one of the marines walked up and whispered something in Hardy's ear.

He sighed in relief "It looks like Captain Morgan of Shells Town found Alvida lying on the ground unconscious. He's says he'll keep watch of her until we come and pick her up to _properly_ arrest her." Hardy said, emphasizing the word properly.

"By the way... Who's that hiding behind you?" Hardy asked in confusion.

Finally being discovered, Coby walked out of his hiding spot and took a deep breath before he finally said "Hello, nice to meet you sir. My name is Coby."

"He was stuck on Alvida's ship for a few years and wants to be a marine. So let him join, okay?" Luffy said, not giving much thought of what he just said.

"B- but, Captain," Hardy stuttered, "If he has a criminal record, then he should be arrested along with the Alvida Pirates."

"Oh, come on, Hardy. He was only a chore boy, and it wasn't like he wanted to be one. He was forced against his will. He's not a bad person at all." Luffy reasoned.

"... Alright, fine. Welcome aboard Coby. I'm the Lieutenant Commander, Hardy."

"Thank you sir!" Coby beamed, "And thank you, Luffy! Because of you, my dream can finally come true."

"Yosh! Now let's set sail to the next adventure!" Luffy shouted.

Three hours later, Luffy's marine ship arrives at the harbour in Shells Town. Everyone was enjoying the beautiful weather and Luffy wanted to start exploring right away.

"Alright! Let's go!" Luffy shouted. He started running towards town but was quickly stopped by Hardy who grabbed onto the back of his red vest.

"We can do that after we get Alvida, Captain." _Honestly, he's just like a child_, Hardy thought.

"Fine." Luffy pouted, "But you stay and watch the ship. Come on, Coby. Time for you to get some first hand experience of being a marine." he said, walking off toward town.

"Um, yes, of course!" Coby said and quickly hurried off to follow Luffy. As Luffy and Coby walked to the marine base, Hardy couldn't help but worry about the kind of trouble Luffy could get in.

"Look, we're here! Wow, it's pretty big." Luffy observed, shielding his eyes from the sun while he looked up at the building.

"Yeah, it is... Hey, what's that person doing over there?" Coby said, pointing at a fenced in field with someone standing in the middle.

"I don't know, but let's go check!" Luffy shouted excitedly as he ran off in that direction.

"Wait! Luffy!" Coby shouted after him. As the two got closer to the person, they noticed him tied up to a pole by his arms and waist.

"Hey!" Luffy greeted to the person, "... Are you stupid? Why are you tied up like this?"

"What's wrong with you?!" the person yelled, a vein popping out of his head, "Like hell I want to be here!"

"Hey! Luffy!" Coby shouted, finally catching up to Luffy. When he caught sight of the person next to him, he gasped "Y- you're Roronoa Zoro, the pirate hunter! The black bandanna and the waist band, you must be him!"

"Well, I'm glad to be recognized by a marine." Zoro smirked, noticing the outfit that Coby changed into while on the ship.

"Uh... um... I-" Coby stuttered, but was interrupted by Luffy.

"Anyways, we better get going, Coby. We have to get Alvida from the base."

"Oh, right, Captain!" Coby quickly said.

"Coby, there's no need for those formalities, we're friends."

"Oh, right, Luffy!"

While they were speaking, Zoro was paying extra close attention to their conversation "Hey, you, Luffy! You're the captain, right? An idiot like you? And you're going to the marine base? If you are, then can you get me my swords that are being kept there?"

"Sure." Luffy said, completely unfazed by the insult.

"W- what?! Luffy, I don't think you should do that! I mean he's here for a reason, right? He must have done something bad!" Coby shouted.

"Oh, right. What'd you do?" Luffy said while picking his nose and looking completely uninterested.

_This guy... is he really a captain?_ Coby wondered.

Before he could answer, a little girl started running towards them.

"Oh, um, here! You've been here for a long time, right? So I made these rice balls for you! But, it's my first time making these, so..." the little girl said, holding out the rice balls for him.

"I don't want them! Get out of here or I'll kill you." Zoro threatened.

"Hey! Don't say that to her, I won't let you! Though I doubt you could do anything since you're tied up like that." Coby said.

Luffy let out a yawn, "Anyways, what are you doing here?"

"I got tied up by some spoiled brat. He says that if I can stay alive for one month, he'll let me out. It's been nine days now." explained Zoro.

"Oh, you're still alive and talking I see. How impressive."

They're attention turned to the entryway as a boy with onion style hair walked in with two marines behind him.

"Speak of the devil." Zoro muttered.

"I would watch what you're saying if I were you, Roronoa Zoro. After all, my father is Captain Morgan of the marines!" he bragged.

"Hey, who's this weirdo?" Luffy asked Zoro.

"W- wha... Weirdo?! How dare you! I'm Helmeppo, son of Captain Morgan of the marines!" Helmeppo shouted, clearly surprised that someone would talk to him like that. When he said that, he noticed the little girl with rice balls in her hands.

"These look tasty!" he said as he grabbed one into his mouth.

"H- hey! Those aren't for you!" the little girl shouted.

"BLEGH! These are disgusting! You're supposed to put salt in them! Not sugar!" then, Helmeppo grabbed the other rice ball and threw it at the ground, starting to stomp on it.

While Luffy was watching this, he noticed tears start to appear on the girl's face, "Why, you... !" he said threateningly.

"Hmm?" Helmeppo said, looking in Luffy's direction, "What? I did that girl a favor. She was about to feed these disgusting rice balls to Roronoa Zoro. Look here." he said, pointing at a sign, "It says that anyone who helps a criminal will be charged with the same crime."

"Hey, you!" Helmeppo said, pointing at one of the marines, "Throw this girl out of here!"

The marine hesitantly did as Helmeppo said, but before she could hit the ground, Luffy dove down to catch her.

"Let's see if you can survive the rest of the month, Roronoa Zoro." Helmeppo taunted as he walked away with the two marines.

"Are you okay?" Coby walked to where Luffy was and asked the little girl in his arms. The only response he got was a nod of the head.

"I hate people like him!" Luffy growled, "People like him, who have no respect for anyone and just flaunt around their status, or in this case, their dad's status."

"Luffy..." Coby said, not sure of what say by Luffy's sudden change in personality.

"Hey! You! Luffy!" Zoro called out, "Come here!"

"Coby, take this girl to go eat or something, I'll catch up with you later." Luffy said and walked towards Zoro's direction.

"Pick that up for me and give it to me." Zoro demanded, pointing at the rice balls lying on the ground.

"Huh? You still want it? Oh, well, I guess it doesn't make any difference if you're hungry. Here." Luffy said as he put the rice ball in Zoro's mouth.

Luffy watched as he chewed and swallowed the whole thing.

"Whew, tell that little girl..." Zoro started.

"Hmm? Tell her what?" Luffy asked.

"Tell that little girl that the rice balls were very delicious. Thank you very much!"

"Ah! Shishishi, you're pretty nice. Okay, I'll tell her, and then I'll go and get your swords back for you. Wait here!" and Luffy ran off to find Coby and the girl.

"He really is an idiot. It's not like I can go anywhere." Zoro muttered.

* * *

So what did you think? Review and let me know, because I read them, I consider them and I love to know what you think of the story so far! So until the next chapter, later!


	4. I Know You

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I love to know what you think of the story so far. And while I was looking through the reviews, I noticed this certain review by Yuriski-1st, who asked a question about how Luffy ever passed training school if he's so absent minded and such. So I decided that I would answer this question in case anyone else was thinking the same thing. So, I'd like to think that his grandpa had a lot of influence in him being able to join and if he also needed brain smarts to join, then I think his grandpa would have at least tried to train him in that too, since he trained Luffy to grow up as a marine.

Oh and about the Luffy deciding to make Coby a marine thing. Coby wanted to be a marine and Luffy just helped him. Again, I like to think it's because of who Luffy's grandpa is that influenced the marines to let Coby join. Plus the fact that Luffy was the highest ranking marine on the ship, so what he says goes.

Anyways, I hope that answers that, and if anyone has any questions regarding this story, don't hesitate to ask! Now, on with chapter 4!

* * *

"Coobbyyyy! Where are yooouuuu?" Luffy shouted down the streets.

"Luffy! Over here!" Coby shouted, not very far away from Luffy.

"Ah!" Luffy smiled. He ran towards them and as he got closer, he saw them both sitting at the steps of someone's house.

"What did he want with you?" Coby asked.

"Oh, he wanted me to pick up the rice ball that was on the ground and feed it to him. By the way..." Luffy turned to the little girl, "He wanted me to tell you that the rice balls tasted great!"

"Really?!" the girl's face beamed.

"Yep! Now let's go to the base, Coby." Luffy said. They started to walk to the base.

"Wait!" the girl stopped them, "I forgot to tell you, my name is Rika, and the only reason Mr. Zoro is tied up is because he tried to protect me after Helmeppo let his pet wolf run loose and he ended up killing the wolf."

"Mr. Zoro isn't a bad person at all!" Rika exclaimed, "The only bad people are the Morgans! Everyone is afraid of them because if you disobey them, you'll get executed!"

At the mention of this, Luffy clenched his fist and gritted his teeth, "I see the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." he muttered. When Luffy looked at Rika's sad face, he quickly gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, Rika. We'll definitely save Zoro and stop Morgan!"

"Come on, Coby. Let's go!" Luffy shouted, already sprinting down the streets.

"Right!" Coby yelled as he ran as fast as he could to catch up with Luffy.

_Can they really stop Axe- Hand Morgan?,_ Rika wondered as she sat there alone on the steps.

"So, what's the plan?" Coby asked, finally catching up to Luffy.

"Get in, get the swords, stop Morgan, find some meat, get Alvida." Luffy announced.

Coby let out a sigh, "Luffy, you can't- "

They both froze completely still when they saw someone unpleasant walking their way.

"Who dares to go against me? I'll have my father execute you right away!" Helmeppo said with a smug smile, "Come and watch the public execution of Roronoa Zoro that is to take place in three days!" he announced to everyone.

"What did he say?!" Luffy growled, walking towards Helmeppo.

"Luffy, stop! We don't have time for this! It's expected that someone like him wouldn't keep a promise!" Coby yanked on his arm, but Luffy only kept stomping farther away. Every step he took, his arm kept stretching longer and longer.

"Hmm? What the hell is wrong with your arm?" Helmeppo questioned when he saw Luffy.

He only ignored what he said and asked "Didn't you say you would let Zoro go if he survived a month tied up to that pole?!"

"What? You think I would actually let a murderer like him escape?! I was only joking with him! Now why aren't you bowing down to me like everyone else? Do you want to end up like Roronoa Zoro?"

"You really piss me off! Zoro believed what you said and now he's tied to that pole starving!"

"What? He really believed me? That just makes him even more pathetic!"

"Coby, let go of my arm." Luffy growled.

"B- but, at this length, your arm will-"

"NOW!" Luffy yelled.

Coby finally did as he was told and let go. As fast as lightning, Luffy's arm went flying straight at Helmeppo's face. The impact sending him straight through the walls of a building. Everyone gasped in shock as they watched the two marine bodyguards run to Helmeppo's side, both of them clearly panicking.

"Y- Yew! Meh fasthor iz Capin Mogin! Wut du yew tink yew er dewung?! (Y- You! My father is Captain is Captain Morgan! What do you think you are doing?!)" Helmeppo demanded through all the bumps, bruises and blood on him.

"Clearly not punching you hard enough if you can still talk!" Luffy yelled at him.

"Wey yew! Im tewing meh fasthor! (Why you! I'm telling my father!)" Helmeppo shouted as the two marines helped him limp away.

"Luffy, what did you do?!" shouted Coby, "We really have to hurry now, before Helmeppo gets to the marine base before us!"

"Right! Let's go!"

"Wait!" said Coby.

"What now?! You were the one that said we had to hurry!" reminded Luffy.

"I know, but we need a plan! Our objectives are to find Zoro's swords, get Alvida and stop Morgan from further abusing his power as captain, right?"

"Right!"

"So we should split up, one of us to find the swords and get Alvida, and the other to stop Morgan. Because you have more experience as a marine, it would make better sense if you went for Morgan and I went for the swords and Alvida. The only problem is how we're going to find the swords in such a big building. It's most likely that Helmeppo would know since he's the one that got Zoro tied up. But how are we going to get him to tell us?"

"Wow, that's a really good plan, Coby!" exclaimed Luffy, "And I think I know what to do with Helmeppo..."

With a mischievous smile, Luffy yelled "Come on!" and grabbed a hold of Coby's shirt, practically dragging him along the sidewalk as he ran to his destination.

"Hey! Helmeppo!" shouted Luffy.

The spoiled boy didn't know what hit him before he got knocked unconscious along with the two marines.

"You didn't have to hit the marines too! It's not like they did anything wrong!" Helmeppo heard a voice shout when he finally regained consciousness.

"I don't see what's the problem, they were going to get in the way! Besides, I'm sure someone must have noticed them lying unconscious in the streets by now."

"W- What? What the hell are you doing to me?!" Helmeppo demanded when he noticed himself being dragged by Luffy, in the same way that Luffy dragged Coby moments before.

"Oh! You're awake! And you can talk properly now!" Luffy noticed, "That'll make things easier for Coby when you tell him where Zoro's swords are."

"And what makes you think I'll do that?!" demanded Helmeppo. A second later, he heard the cracking noise of Luffy's knuckles. "Okay! I'll do it!" Helmeppo gulped, quickly abandoning the arrogant tone he just had.

"Great!" Luffy shouted excitedly.

"Luffy, we're here." Coby said, stopping in front of the base.

"Yosh! Let's tie him up so he doesn't do anything funny."

**5 minutes later**

"Alright, Coby. Good luck! See ya!" and as excited as ever, Luffy ran inside the building, ready for some action.

"Hmm, what are you two planning anyway?" asked Helmeppo.

"A bunch of stuff." Coby said, steering Helmeppo inside the building, "But our main goal is to arrest your dad because of all the times he abused his status. Now show me where the swords are."

"You guys are incredibly stupid if you think my father can be stopped by people like you. He's a captain for a reason." Helmeppo boasted, leading the way to the swords, "It will take the impossible to stop someone like him! I bet you haven't even heard of his nickname yet! Axe- Hand Morgan!"

"Axe- Hand Morgan?" gulped Coby, "No. That doesn't matter. Luffy is a marine captain too. He doesn't abuse his powers like your dad does. He actually believes in justice, like how every marine should. And just from the short time I spent with him, I can tell that there's something about him that makes you believe anything is possible. He can and will stop your dad."

After this, neither of them had anything to say and just kept walking forward.

"This is taking so long!" Luffy shouted, getting impatient that he couldn't find Morgan, "And where is everybody?! It's like this whole building is empty!"

Furiously checking every door he passed, he ran down the hallways and up the stairs looking for Morgan. It wasn't until the 30th door did he hear someone. From the outside of the door, he heard a faint voice talking.

Without thinking, Luffy flung open the door and shouted, "Morgan, are you in here?!"

"Come on, come on. Why won't these ropes untie?!"

"Huh?" the room Luffy was in wasn't the room he was looking for. Instead, he found an orange haired girl behind bars, quickly trying to untie the ropes she was tied up in with her teeth. She finally looked up at the door and let go of the ropes. Then, recognizing the face, she was surprised to see who it was.

"Huh?" Luffy said, "I know you."

* * *

So, there's the end of chapter 4, a little bit of a cliffhanger, but not really that big of one. Oh, and a little heads up, the next update won't be until maybe about a week and a half because I'm visiting some family,just letting you all know. Anyways, review and let me know what you think of the story so far. Until next time, later!


	5. The End of Morgan's Tyrant

Okay, so I have several things to talk about.

First, thank you all for the reviews! (especially the compliments! ^_^)

Second, if it bothers some of you so much of how short the chapters are, I'll try harder to make them longer and better (I worked extra hard on this one!)

And Third, I got a guest review today saying how I should know that there's already a story like this written and I just wanted you to know that I know. I know that there are multiple stories out there based on the idea of what if Luffy was a marine and this is one of them, however, unless it's been plagiarized, no stories are completely alike. They may have a similar main idea (like a marine version of Luffy), but the story lines are different. So rest assured, I have my own storyline and my own ideas of what's going to happen. Sorry if this sounds a bit rude, but I just wanted to say this so there's no problems or misunderstandings with anything.

Now, enough with my rambling. On with chapter 5!

* * *

"Please, Captain! Please let him go! He had no intentions to chip your statue!" pleaded one of the marines. By Morgan's orders, all marines under his command were to be on the roof of the marine base, assisting in lifting up his statue.

"What did you say?" Morgan slowly turned his head to the other marine, making no move to remove his left hand that was tightly gripping one of his subordinates by the collar of his shirt. "Are you going against me too?" with each word, Morgan took slow, intimidating steps to the other marine.

With a very audible gulp, the marine stuttered, "N- No, Sir. I was just-"

"Betraying me by backing up this pathetic excuse of a marine?!" he demanded, growing more and more angry, causing the other man to quickly back away, "I specifically told everyone to NOT damage this statue of me, which took a VERY long time to make! This statue represents me! Which means that if you damage this statue, you have absolutely NO RESPECT FOR ME!"

With that last sentence, Morgan threw the marine that was still in his left hand into the other man. Then as quick as he did that, he impelled his 'axe- hand' into both of their guts, causing them both to plummet down the roof, screaming for dear life.

"Now, who else wants to go for a dive?" Morgan demanded, staring each and every one of his subordinates in the eye. When he was satisfied that no one talked back to him, he finally said, "Good, now get back to work!"

Everyone quickly surrounded the statue in order to lift it up.

"Should everyone really be up here with this ridiculous statue?" whispered one of the marines, struggling to pull the statue up with the ropes, "I mean, shouldn't there be at least a few people keeping watch by the entrance, or better yet, the prison cells?"

"That can't be helped," whispered back someone else, "Unless you want to be severely injured or killed, you know the Captain's orders must be obeyed."

"I know. But still... I have a bad feeling about this..."

As luck would have it, the marine was right, because right after that sentence was said, the building shook violently leaving everyone bewildered.

"What the hell?!" shouted Morgan, "What is this? Some damn earthquake?! Everyone, whatever you do, protect the statu-"

_**BOOM!**_

With that last noise, a giant hole was made in the middle of the roof, causing everyone to stumble back in confusion. Dust and rubble was everywhere making sure that no one could see a single thing until it all cleared away. Eventually, a figure could be spotted, jumping out of the hole and onto the roof.

"Yosh!" Luffy shouted excitedly, "It looks like Nami was right! Everyone's on the roof! Huh? Did I accidentally break that statue? Sorry about that." said Luffy, giving an apologetic smile to no one in particular.

As he looked around, he saw everyone's eyes widen and jaws drop. When he looked more closely, he could see that their gazes were fixed on the statue, now just a pile of rubble, with only the head still intact and rolling toward Morgan.

Morgan's mouth was gaping as the statue head rolled to a stop at the tip of his toes. "My... my... statue... WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY WONDERFUL STATUE?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA-" He stopped abruptly when he finally processed what Luffy just said. "Did you just say Nami?" Morgan asked.

"Yep." said Luffy.

"Orange hair?"

"Uh- huh."

"Did you, perhaps do anything to her?"

"Yup, I let her go." Luffy said innocently, completely oblivious of how Morgan's head was turning as red as a tomato, like he would explode any second now.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT SHE WAS ATTEMPTING TO DO?!" roared Morgan.

"Yep." Luffy said, getting more bored by the second.

** 10 minutes ago**

"Huh?" Luffy said, "I know you."

After getting over the shock of seeing Luffy, the tied up girl's face brightened up.

"Oh! It's you! Come over here and untie me." she ordered.

"No, seriously," Luffy said as he grabbed the key that was hanging off of a hook, far from reaching distance from the cell. He unlocked the cell door and repeated, "I know you."

"Of course you do, idiot." the girl said while Luffy untied her, "We met back in Orange Town remember? When you were capturing Buggy the Clown. Then when you finished, you caught me trying to steal Buggy's treasure, then I bought you some meat and you let me go, ring a bell?"

"Oh! I remember now!" Luffy exclaimed as he finished untying the rope, "You're... um... Orange Girl, right?" Right after saying that, Luffy's head was met with a hard punch from the girl's right fist, causing Luffy to fall down with a large bump on his head and the orange haired girl with an annoyed vein popping out of her forehead.

"If you don't remember someone's name," she said while gritting her teeth, "Don't make it up!"

"Owww... You're punches hurt the same as ever, Nami." pouted Luffy.

"Well... I'm glad I knocked your memories back." Nami said with a satisfied smile.

"Wait a minute... You were tied up... and in a jail cell..." you could practically see the gears turning in Luffy's head as his face turned red from thinking too much, "That means you did something bad doesn't it?"

Nami let out a sigh, "To me, the only bad thing was getting caught stealing money for the second time now."

"Huh? You were stealing again? And even worse, you ended up here too. You really like money, huh?"

"Hey! I had my eyes on that pirate's treasure first! Then the marines had to go and confiscate it. I couldn't just stay there and watch while all my babies got taken away!"

Luffy's eyes widened, "Huuuh? Babies? You had kids and the marines took them away?!"

"Oh forget about it." Nami quietly wept after thinking about what could have been hers.

"Oh yeah!" Luffy said, suddenly remembering the reason he was here, "Do you know where Morgan is? Actually, do you know where anyone is? I've been running around here nonstop and you're the only one that I've found so far."

Nami's face perked up after hearing that, "You mean no one's here right now? Now that I think about it, I did hear one of them say something about putting up a giant statue on the roof... I bet that everyone's up there!"

"Really?!" Luffy shouted, getting excited all over again. He started running out of the room and shouted back, "Thanks!"

"No," Nami said with belly signs in her eyes, "Thank you." And she ran off out the door in the other direction.

As Luffy was running up the stairs, he had a sudden thought come to mind. _How long is it going to take to get all the way up to the roof,_ he wondered. _Hmm..._

"Shishishishi!" laughed Luffy. And with that, he aimed his two fists towards the ceiling and shouted, "GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!" as he rapidly fired his fists at the ceiling, causing the whole building to shake violently. The impact of his fists creating large holes in each floor until it reached all the way to the roof. Finally Luffy stopped, and still laughing the whole time, he grabbed the edge of the hole he made in the roof and sprung himself upwards. Reaching the top, he expertly did a front flip while still having a firm grip on the roof. With his feet finally making contact with the roof, he let go of his hands, silently thanking his grandpa and the marines for all the intense training he was given.

**Current time**

Morgan's eye twitched as Luffy slowly stretched his arms up above his head and yawned.

"Kid," started Morgan, "Who the hell ARE you?!"

"Hmm?" Luffy lazily asked, resting his gaze on Morgan again. His eyes slowly widened in alarm when his eyes went to Morgan's jaws and quickly to his right arm. "Holy crap! Y- You're jaw! It's... steel! And you're hand... awesome!" Luffy shouted as his eyes turned to stars. His face soon turned into one of realization, "Oh! You're Axe- Hand Morgan! No wonder your name sounded familiar. I heard about you at Marine Headquarters."

"Marine Headquarters..." Morgan mumbled in surprise, "Again, kid, who the HELL ARE YOU?!"

"Oh yeah!" Luffy shouted, seeming oblivious to Morgan's question, "I'm here for a good reason." Then, as if switching off the lights, Luffy's tone changed from his usual carefree attitude to one of dead seriousness. "Captain Axe- Hand Morgan of the marines, who is currently governing the area of Shells Town, I, Captain Monkey D. Luffy of the marines, am here to arrest you for excessive abuse of authority."

Morgan's face turned into one of pure anger. "What did you say, punk? You barge in here, release a prisoner who tried to steal from me, destroy most of the floors in my base, and now you're telling me that you're going to be the one to arrest me? I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF AN IDIOT LIKE YOU IS A CAPTAIN TOO! I'M GOING TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU AND THEN THE MARINES WILL SEE WHO'S BETTER! IN THIS WORLD, STATUS IS EVERYTHING AND I'M NOT JUST GOING TO GIVE IT UP!"

Morgan looked back at Luffy just to see that he had lost interest in his little speech and was now looking over the roof at something.

"Ah! Coby found Zoro's swords!" he grinned.

"Are you listening to me?!" Morgan roared.

"Hey! Coby! Zoro! Up here!" Luffy smiled widely as he waved at them from the roof. The last thing he saw was Coby waving back and Zoro shaking his head before Morgan jumped next to Luffy and was about to smash his 'Axe- Hand' into his skull. It was a good thing that Luffy had fast reflexes and rolled out of the way in time because the next thing he knew, the ground where Morgan's axe was struck was split in two.

"That was close!" Luffy sighed as Morgan looked over the roof to where Luffy was looking at. He looked in time to see Coby trying to untie Zoro's ropes.

"Now what?!" Morgan yelled dramatically, "First this punk shows up and now this? Kill those two! I'll take care of this kid here."

After watching with stunned faces, it took the marines a few moments before they realized that they're captain was talking to them. When Morgan shot them an evil glare, they finally did what they were told and aimed their guns at Coby and Zoro.

Before they could shoot however, Luffy stretched left hand out toward the marines, smacking their hands. The very fact that Luffy's hand could stretch surprised the marines which caused them to drop their guns. Before any of them could grab their guns again, Luffy swung his arm off the roof, making sure that every single gun fell to the ground down below.

By now, Morgan was steaming from how angry he was. "YOU'RE ALL A BUNCH OF USELESS IDIOTS! DON'T YOU SEE WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF THIS PUNK GETS WHAT HE WANTS?! I'LL BE STRIPED OF MY TITLE AS CAPTAIN AND PUT TO JAIL! WHY CAN'T ANY OF YOU BE USEFUL FOR ONCE?!"

Everyone stood silently for a minute until all the marines looked at each other simultaneously. Then, the next thing that happened would have surprised anyone that was watching. Together, all the marines charged forward to attack, but not at Luffy. Instead, they charged at their very own Captain Morgan.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" screamed Morgan, "You're going the wrong way!" What he said was useless though, because the marines just had one thing in mind; to be free from Morgan's rampage.

"You've been power crazy for far too long, Morgan!" one of them shouted.

"Respect and status doesn't mean anything if you don't deserve it!" another shouted.

Luffy watched from the side, happy that the marines who were under Morgan's command, fully understood that somewhere, sometime, Morgan became corrupted and didn't understand the true meaning of being a marine.

"Stop it!" Morgan shouted, but his voice was muffled from all the marines dog piling him to keep him down. Soon though, another voice was heard shouting the same thing, loud and clear. Everyone looked in the direction where it came from.

Down below the building, where Zoro had just been untied, Helmeppo could be seen with an arm wrapped threateningly around Coby's neck to keep him from moving, while Helmeppo's other hand had a gun pointed at Coby's head.

"Leave my father alone or I'll shoot!" Helmeppo shouted. Helmeppo's hand was shaking violently while sweat could be seen dripping down the side of his face.

"Luffy!" Coby shouted from below, "I'm sorry! When we found the swords, I kept my eyes off of Helmeppo for just a few seconds and he disappeared. It was a big mistake, but you need to know that I don't want to get in your way of taking down Morgan! I knew the risks of joining the marine and I still wanted to join. I'm not afraid of death if it means dying for the sake of justice!"

"Shut up!" Helmeppo shouted, shoving the gun into Coby's head.

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed, "You heard him, Helmeppo! Zoro!" Luffy shouted, staring at Zoro who was standing at the side, itching for a fight.

Zoro immediately caught what Luffy wanted him to do and with his three swords now back in his possession, he rushed forward to aide Coby. Helmeppo couldn't even see Zoro's movements before he was knocked down by him. By the time he recovered from what happened, he was already pinned down on the ground by the butt of one of Zoro's swords.

"Helmeppo!" Morgan roared, knocking aside the marines who let their guard down.

"Father! I'm sorry, I was here to help, but-" Helmeppo was cut off by Morgan.

"You useless damn son! I didn't need your help! I could have handled this without useless trash like you interfering!" he screamed.

"B- But... father..." Helmeppo mumbled quietly.

"AND YOU!" Morgan pointed at Luffy, "HOW DARE YO-"

"Shut up." Luffy said in a threateningly quiet voice, "I've just about had enough of you. You have no idea what you're doing. First you terrorize this town and now you insult your own son when he was just trying to help you. The worse thing is that you're doing all of this in the name of a Captain of the marines. Scum like you make people think badly of us, you know?"

"Oh, please." Morgan sneered, "I demand respect. I am a-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Luffy screamed, pouncing at Morgan. Morgan couldn't even react before Luffy started punching him in the face repeatedly nonstop. Luffy was blinded by his own anger, not realizing what he was doing until Morgan became unconscious. When Luffy finally got off of Morgan and wiped the dust off his shorts, all the marines were stunned silent. Then, simultaneously, all the marines cheered for Luffy's victory. (A/N: Would you still call it a victory if Morgan didn't stand a chance?) They cheered for the end of Morgan's tyrant. They cheered for their freedom from being under Morgan's control. But most of all, they cheered for the bright new future of Shells Town.

* * *

Yay! Happy ending for this chapter! Review and let me know what you thought of this chapter; did you like it? was it better or worse than the other chapters?

Oh, and just to let you know, I'm going to make sure all of Luffy's would be crew (Zoro, Nami etc) are going to be somehow saved/involved by/with Luffy because I just didn't want to leave them alone to rot (they're too awesome for that!) and they are all going to have an important role later.

And you should also know that there's eventually going to be some major spoilers later on. (sorry if this is a little late since I already mentioned Luffy's grandpa... but other than that, major spoilers... major)

Anyways, until next time, later!


	6. Money Obsession

Imagine the shock on Hardy's face when he walked in marine base to check on Luffy, just to see the marines celebrating and thanking Luffy, Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro chugging down a barrel of sake, Morgan and Helmeppo tied up and thrown in a corner and giant holes in the ceiling that went all the way to the roof.

"Luffy!" He roared. Storming over to him, Hardy grabbed Luffy by the vest and dragged him outside.

"I thought I could trust you to do a simple task; pick up Iron Mace Alvida. Then, after waiting a long time for you, I come here and find this big mess?! What the hell happened?!" He yelled.

"Oh yeah! I guess Coby forgot about Alvida, I'll go get her right now. And Morgan's gonna be arrested. Ask Coby about it!" Luffy shouted as he ran back in the building.

"That kid is out of control." Hardy muttered, shaking his head.

"Hmmm... Alvida should be on the same floor that Nami was kept on." Figured Luffy.

Finally finding the cell that Alvida was kept in, Luffy walked in, leaving the door open and started unlocking the cell. He started humming a tune, but soon heard footsteps in the hallway. Curious, he locked the cell again and walked out the door to see Nami cheerfully skipping through the hallway with a giant sack filled with who knows what, hanging over her shoulder.

"Hey! Nami!" smiled Luffy, "What are you still doing here? I thought you would be gone by now."

Happily skipping over to Luffy, she answered, "Just picking some things up."

After being a bit puzzled over that response, Luffy just shrugged it over and said, "Are you walking down? Hold on a minute, I'll go with you." And quickly ran to Alvida to grab her.

The two were quietly enjoying each other's company, Nami happy about whatever was in her sack and Luffy humming quietly again with Alvida walking in front of him, hands tied behind her back. Suddenly realizing something, Nami stopped from her tracks, causing Luffy to be confused about her sudden action.

"If you're here... then where are the other marines?" She wondered.

"Downstairs." Luffy stated, confused about why she would care.

Nami cursed under her breath, "This money is making me careless. I can't go down through the stairs now. Not with this big sack of money in plain view..."

"Sack of money? Is that what's in there? The same money the marines confiscated? Nami, you really shouldn't steal..." Luffy said.

"It's not like I have a choice!" She snapped. Realizing what she just said, she dropped her bag and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Nami?" Luffy asked, "What do you mean... you don't have a choice?"

"No, I didn't say anything." She said, furiously shaking her head.

"Nami." He said firmly, looking at her straight in the eyes, "The marines are here for a reason. If there's something that we should know, something that could go against the safety of innocent people, then you have to tell us. Besides," he said in a more cheerful, "You bought me meat before, I think of you as my friend now!"

A certain change went in Nami's eyes just then. At first you could see some pain, but then it changed to guilt and then seeing the sincere smile on Luffy's face, she decided to take a risk and let Luffy in on the secret that she's been keeping for eight years now.

She took a deep breath and then she finally let eight years worth of sorrow flow out of her, "Eight years ago, a group of fishmen pirates raided my village. They demanded a fee from each villager every month. Since I was adopted into a poor family, we couldn't pay for the fee for everyone in my family." At this point, Nami's leg became unstable from remembering her terrible past and had to sit down on the bag of belly. "The Captain of the groups of pirates, Arlong, killed my mom right in front of us to make an example of for anyone who couldn't pay the fee or went against him. For eight years, I've worked for Arlong to make maps. He promised that if I can get him 100,000,000 belly, then he would free my village."

Finishing her story, Nami couldn't make herself look up at Luffy, instead she settled for looking down and letting her tears flow freely. Her hair covering her face, she watched, blurry eyed, as her tears hit the floor, making quiet splashing noises. She couldn't possibly imagine what Luffy was thinking right now. From the short amount of time she spent with him before, she could tell that he was the type of person who didn't even think of the consequences before doing something.

"Arlong the Saw, he has the highest bounty in East Blue." Luffy said softly, recognizing the name.

_So that's it, _Nami thought bitterly, _he's either too scared of him to do anything or he's going to try to capture him just for the bounty._

"Yosh! Don't worry Nami, I'll make sure he pays for making my friend cry!" declared Luffy.

With tears still in her face, Nami slowly looked up at him. He was beaming a big grin at her. "Did you forget?" he asked, "You're my friend!" And with that, for the first time in a long time, Nami truly felt happy.

Alvida was silently watching from the side the whole time, _This kid, _she thought, _who is he?_

"Alright Nami, let's go! ... But leave the money." Luffy added.

"I'm very sorry for the damage that my Captain caused. We will repair them immediately." Hardy said, bowing his head to the newly appointed marine who was now in charge of Shells Town.

"There's no need for that, Hardy. Raise your head and be proud of your Captain. We owe him a big favor; he saved our town after all!" He exclaimed. Cheers of agreement could be heard from every marine.

"Well, I guess he did do a good job." He admitted, scratching the back of his head, "But he's out of line. You never know what he's thinking or what he's going to do, he always acts on a whim and charges to the front when facing an enemy. It's like he doesn't even know what fearing death is like. "

"You COULD think of it as a bad thing..." the marine said, rubbing his chin and putting much thought in what he was saying, "However, doesn't that make it a good thing that he's on our side? People like him would make dangerous enemies."

Hardy shuddered at the idea, "Yes, you make a good point."

"HAARRRDDDYY!" Shouted Luffy, coming down the stairs with Nami and Alvida.

Seeing the second girl coming down with Luffy, Hardy gave a puzzled look at him, "Who's that?"

"Oh, this is Nami."

The marines frowned.

"Sir, isn't that the prisoner who we locked up?" One of them whispered.

"What is she doing with Captain Luffy?" another asked.

Hearing the whispers around him, Luffy gave a slight frown. "Nami's my friend, so don't keep her prisoner." He said sternly.

"This is what I was talking about." Hardy sighed, "Luffy, you can't just-"

"Her village is being imprisoned by Arlong the Saw." Luffy interrupted, causing Nami to wince, "Instead of wasting our time here talking, we should be heading there right now."

Taken aback by the news his Captain just said, Hardy forgot about everything and said "Of course, I'll head back to the ship to tell everyone to get ready right away." And ran out the building.

Finishing his 5th barrel of sake, Zoro finally put it down and wiped his face. Surprised that no one was partying anymore he looked around to find an unpleasantly familiar face and quickly put the barrel back to his face to block it. But this didn't go unnoticed because a certain orange haired girl stormed over to him and knocked the barrel out of his hands.

"You!" shouted Nami, "You still owe me money from last time and don't try to run away this time!"

Luffy smiled as he walked over to them, oblivious of the situation he was walking into. "So you two know each other? That's great!" He exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Yeah, great." Nami said with an evil smile on her face.

"Great." Zoro mumbled sarcastically.

"We better get going, Nami. The ship's probably ready by now. So what are you going to do, Zoro?" Luffy said, facing him.

"Zoro will be coming with us whether he wants to or not. He owes me way too much money for me to just let him go." Nami said, causing Zoro to let out a frustrated groan.

"Huh? How much does he owe you?" Luffy asked, tilting his head to the side.

"80,000,000 belly." Nami said with an innocent smile.

"... HOLY BELLY!" Shouted Luffy, "What'd you do?" He asked Zoro.

He let out another frustrated groan as he shouted, "I didn't do anything!" Which resulted in Nami giving him an evil glare. Finally, he mumbled, "I accidently snapped off a stupid branch from one of her tangerine trees."

"They're not stupid!" Nami snapped, "You wander into MY home, then you break a branch from MY trees! Those trees meant a lot to me! 80,000,000 belly seems like a fair deal to me!" She shouted, calming down, she said, "So you're going to come with us until you can pay it off, that's fine right, Luffy?"

"Sure, the more the merrier!" laughed Luffy.

"So that's that, huh?" Zoro asked sadly.

"Yep!" Nami said cheerfully, "Now let's go!"

**Situation- The marine ship is sailing to Nami's home Conomi Island**

"Look at them." One of the marines whispered in awe, "They act as if they've been friends for years!"

The marines stared as Luffy, Zoro and Nami had lunch inside the ship. Luffy was doing his usual thing of vacuuming all the food on the table with his mouth, while Zoro tried to take all he could before Luffy got to it and Nami was busy scolding them. They all took a drink of their sake before sharing a laugh together.

"Hey, Nami." Luffy called.

She stopped laughing and asked, "Yeah?"

"Why didn't you ever tell any marines about Arlong?" He asked. She suddenly got silent until Luffy called her name again, "Nami?"

"To tell you the truth, you're the first marine that I've ever trusted." She said quietly.

"Why's that?" Luffy asked, getting curious.

"There's something that I haven't told you yet." She hesitated, "I actually reached my goal of 100,000,000 belly a few months ago."

Zoro watched silently with his arms crossed against his chest while Luffy gave her a questioning look and asked, "Then why do you still need the money for your village?"

"Arlong bribed a marine to confiscate the money so I wouldn't stop making maps for him. I had to start all over again."

"He did... what?" Luffy's eye twitched, "What kind of sick bastard would do that?! It's bad enough to imprison your village, but then he had to make sure that you would keep working for him?! And a marine too!" Shaking from anger, Luffy slammed his hand on the table, causing it to break in half and all the dishes on it to fall on the grounding breaking.

Crossing his eyes at Luffy, Zoro calmly said, "Calm down."

Realizing what he had done, Luffy took a deep breath said, "I'm sorry. I just... really hate people like them. To me, they're the worst kind of people there is."

"I know how you feel." Zoro agreed, "But that's no way to act about it. Besides, the one feeling the worst about it is Nami."

This made Luffy pause, "You're right." Then he turned towards Nami and told her, "I'm going to make sure that Arlong and the marine he bribed gets what they deserve. I promise."

Before she could respond to him however, a marine suddenly came up towards them. "We're here, sir!" He announced.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter everyone, it was a little more emotional than the other ones since Nami confessed about Arlong. And speaking of Nami, sorry if she seemed really out of character, but I needed to mention Arlong somehow, right?

Oh, and another thing, it might take a little longer to write this story since I'm working on another. If you're interested, it's called "When Friendships Are Tested" and I should mention that whereas this story is just for fun, the other story, took a LOT of planning. Anyways, until next time, later!


	7. Arlong Park

Okay so first off, I just wanted to let you all know that the updates will be slower now since school started and... that's about it... enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"Alright, everyone, our goal right now is to capture every single one of the Arlong Pirates. But leave Arlong himself to me, got it?" Luffy looked around at everyone, who were currently in a line, listening to every word he said.

"Sir, yes, sir!" They all replied.

Zoro and Nami were standing by the side, watching in amazement at how well Luffy could command the marines.

"Well, who would have thought that idiot over there was fit for Captain?" Zoro asked.

"Definitely not me. And by the way the marines are paying such close attention to him, I would even say he seems like a good one too." Nami replied.

"Now that, that's settled," Luffy continued, "Hardy, think of a good plan." He said bluntly.

Nami and Zoro fell forward.

"I take that back." Nami sighed, "I guess an idiot is still an idiot."

"Right." Hardy immediately said, "Here's the plan. The Arlong Pirates are made of fishmen and as we all know, fishmen are born with superhuman strength. However, before we do anything to them, the safety of the citizens is our top priority."

"Well, at least some of these marines have some decency." Nami noticed, thinking about the marine who was so easily bribed by Arlong.

"And, under no circumstances are we to attack them behind their backs. We are marines, so we will do this with good moral and justice." Hardy continued.

"And at least they have some honour." Zoro added approvingly.

While Hardy described the rest of his plan, Luffy walked up to them with a big grin on his face.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" Zoro asked him.

"I just thought of something important and awesome at the same time." Luffy cheerfully said.

"And... what would that be?" Nami wondered.

"Well... Hardy just said that fishmen have superhuman strength right?" Luffy asked. They both just slowly nodded their heads, wondering where Luffy was going with this.

"So they have to get there strength from somewhere right? You see, I get my strength from food... so if they're that strong, they must have a lot of meat that I can take!" Luffy shouted excitedly.

"Idiot!" Nami and Zoro both yelled, each of them punching him in the head.

"Now that we have our plan-" Hardy was cut off by Luffy.

"Let's go!" He shouted, charging forward. Being the Captain on the ship, all the marines except for Hardy, followed Luffy's lead and ran ahead behind him.

"Can we... really count on him?" Nami asked darkly.

"No need to worry about that." Hardy smiled, walking up to them. "Luffy does that all the time and each time, he always comes back successful... more or less."

"More or less?" Nami gulped.

"Why are you so worried?" Zoro asked, "What can he do in the five minutes that we're not there?"

...

"We better go." Hardy panicked, already running after Luffy. Nami and Zoro followed after him.

Following Nami's directions, they reached Arlong Park, the base of the Arlong Pirates, in record time. However, by the time they got there, they were in for quite a scene.

In the middle of the room, Luffy could be seen holding Arlong in a strangle hold position with an angry look on his face, while the rest of the Arlong Pirates were running around the room with panicked looks on their faces.

A little bit taken aback by what he saw, Hardy quickly regained his senses and roared "LUFFY! What happened to the plan?! What did you do?!"

"Huh? I wasn't listening to your plan." He said bluntly.

Luffy let his grip loosen a little bit before Arlong managed to let out a few words "FOOLS! Stop running around and help me!"

Simultaneously, all the Arlong Pirates stopped running around in their panic and quickly went to help their Captain.

Zoro, being the fight loving person he was, instinctively ran away from Nami and Hardy to attack the pirates. In a matter of seconds, the Arlong Pirates were knocked to the ground, cut up and bleeding, because of Zoro. Fed up by what was happening to him and his crew, Arlong finally broke free of Luffy's grip by smashing him against the wall that was behind them (But since he was a rubberman, it didn't hurt Luffy at all).

"Pathetic!" Arlong snapped, "These are just a bunch of inferior human beings! We, the fishmen, shouldn't have to deal with this!"

Recovering from Zoro's attack, the fishmen pirates slowly got up in a daze and nodded in agreement to what their Captain just said.

Arlong got a cruel smile on his face "Instead, we should have fun and watch human fight with human."

"Huh?" Luffy asked.

"Nezumi!" Arlong called.

A second later, a marine that resembled a rat walked in the room. "What is it, Arlong?" He asked, irritated.

"I'll pay you double the usual amount if you kill these unwanted humans!" He bribed.

"Gladly." The marine named Nezumi smiled smugly at them.

"What the hell?" Zoro muttered.

"So it was true." Hardy frowned, "There really is a marine that was being bribed by a pirate." He spat that last part out in disgust.

"What of it?" He asked, with the same smug expression, "All I have to do is get rid of you all and everything will be just fine. There won't be any evidence and I get more money."

"That's terrible." Luffy glared at him.

"Oh? Who the hell are you to question my actions? Haven't you once in your life been so tempted that you would do anything for money?"

"Shahahahahaha!" Arlong laughed, "That's right! So them how greedy you humans can be! Disgusting. Inferior. Human. Beings." He emphasized each word.

Nezumi didn't seem to mind the insult though, but what he did mind was the laugh that Luffy threw his way. It wasn't his usual 'Shishishi' cheerful kind of laughter though, it was a full on roaring kind; the ones that made you laugh so hard that you're stomach starts hurting while you rolled around on the floor.

"What're you laughing at?!" Nezumi growled, but Luffy was too busy laughing to hear what he said.

Finally fed up with Luffy's reaction, Nezumi stormed over to him and towered above him with a murderous look on his face while Luffy continued to roll around on the floor, laughing. To stop him, Nezumi grabbed a hold of his shoulders and bent down until he was only an inch away from Luffy's face.

"I said, what the hell are you laughing at?!" He hissed at him.

Luffy stopped laughing and looked right in his eyes. "Because you're stupid."

Taken aback by those three simple words, Nezumi let go of Luffy's shoulder's and backed away from him. After realizing he had been insulted, Nezumi quickly stomped his feet back to Luffy, who was getting up from the floor.

"What did you just say?!" He demanded.

"You're stupid." Luffy grinned at him, "Why would you do all of this just for money? If you have to stoop this low just to get rich, you must be stupid!"

"Well, let's see how stupid I am after this!" Nezumi glared at him, then as quick as a rat, he grabbed something from his pocket and threw it at Luffy. Luffy stepped back when it hit him.

"Ouch!" He pouted, "What was that?"

"Specially made rat whiskers." Nezumi smiled smugly at him while holding up a whisker that glinted in the light. But there was something different about it. When Luffy looked closely at it, he could see something purple coming from the tip of it.

"Huh?" He tilted his head to the side.

"So you noticed." Nezumi put on a pair of gloves, "If you haven't realized it yet, this liquid dripping down the side is poison, but not just any poison, this is one of the strongest kind there are. And as long as I'm wearing these special gloves, my hands are safe from any poison that drips down."

"Blah, blah, blah, you talk too much." Luffy complained.

"Oh, just one more thing." Nezumi added.

"What is it now?"

"I've already ordered all of my subordinates to capture that girl who was with you." He informed.

"Like that matters. As long as she's with Hardy and Zoro, she'll be fine." Luffy yawned. "Right, Zoro?" When he didn't get an answer right away, he asked "Hardy?" When he still didn't get an answer, he looked over at them both.

"She's gone!" Hardy panicked, staring at the empty space that Nami was occupying moments before. "Weren't you keeping an eye on her?!" Hardy stared accusingly at Zoro.

"Like hell I have time for that!" Zoro shouted at him, a vein pooping out of his head. "She must have slipped away when Luffy started laughing!"

...

"What?" Luffy shouted, "She's gone!"

"Now you notice?!" Hardy and Zoro shouted at him.

Arlong could be heard laughing at them. "I see how well you humans are handling this. If you need me, I'll be upstairs. Everyone in my crew, follow me." He started to walk away with his crew right behind him.

"No way, Arlong! You're staying here!" Luffy shouted at him. He ran towards him, but Nezumi quickly stepped between them.

"First you have to get through me!"

"Damn it, he's getting away!" Luffy grit his teeth, "Hardy, take care of this guy! Zoro, go find Nami!" And with that, Luffy ran upstairs after Arlong.

**Hardy**

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, what an irresponsible Captain you got there. I almost feel sorry for you; he left you to deal with me when you have absolutely no chance of beating me." Nezumi announced confidently.

"Really? Because I feel the exact same way with you." Hardy sneered, "You're all talk. You won't be able to last five minutes against me. I feel grateful that my Captain left me to deal with you. I don't know what kind of twisted mind you have, but to us, doing things that you've done is the worst crime a marine can commit."

"It won't matter as long as you're dead." He smiled sadistically.

**Zoro**

"Damn it, why am I doing this again?" Zoro wondered as he ran around the village looking for Nami. "I don't even see anyone here." He stopped running and decided to think things through. "She would probably be at her house... Let's see, the last time I was here... Her house is this way!" He started running again while using his horrible sense of direction to find Nami's house.

**Luffy**

"ARRLLOONNGGG!" Luffy roared, "Stop trying to run away from me!"

Running up the stairs, Luffy spotted Arlong and his crew walking towards the end of the hallway. Finding his target, Luffy ran and ran and ran until he ran right into Arlong's hard as metal back.

"Oops!" Luffy exclaimed.

Arlong turned his back towards him and gave him a smug smile "Who said I was trying to run away from you?"

Luffy moved away from his back and completely ignoring his question, said "You're going to pay for what you did to Nami!"

"What I did to Nami? I didn't do anything to Nami!" He laughed. The rest of his crew laughed with him.

"Liar!" Luffy shouted, "You took over her village, took all her money, and now you're trying to take her!"

"If I were you, I would worry more about myself than that girl." Arlong and his crew took a step closer to him.

"What are you talking about? I can handle myself just fine!"

"Are you sure about that? You humans really are stupid! I have you all trapped like cornered mice!" He laughed again.

"Seriously, what are you talking about? It's not like you knew we were coming?" Luffy said that last sentence like a question, realization dawning on him.

"Shahahaha! That's right! We were expecting you to come! We just didn't expect you charging right in and putting me in a strangle hold... But aside from that, we knew you were coming from the very start! Why else would we separate you all?" He asked.

"Hmm? You did that on purpose?"

"Of course! This is why fishmen was, are, and always will be more superior then humans!" Arlong boasted, "First separate the small fries, then separate the higher ranks! We knew exactly what your 'plan' was!"

"Too bad there's no point." Luffy said, picking his nose with his pinky.

"And why's that?" He sneered.

"Because we can handle anything you throw at us!" He shouted as loud as he could, making sure that everyone on the whole island heard him.

* * *

Okay, so in case you were wondering, I made Nezumi seem more stronger just to make it more interesting.

And again, the updates will be slower because I have less time to write now and let me know what you think of the chapter in the reviews! Review, review, review and... review. Anyways, until next time, later!


	8. What They Call Justice

Finally, a new chapter! Yay! I've been really busy and have been working on bits of it when I have time. So, enjoy chapter 8!

* * *

**Zoro**

"Huh? Did I just hear Luffy shout something?" Zoro mumbled to himself, "Nah can't be. I'm already half way across the island."

Zoro dismissed the thought and kept running to where he thought was Nami's house... but was actually the opposite direction to it...

**Hardy**

Hardy and Nezumi both looked up at the roof.

_What the heck is Luffy doing?_, Hardy wondered. They both looked back down and continued their previous discussion.

"All right," Nezumi said, "Shall we get this started?"

Nezumi smiled smugly at him, but his smile was immediately wiped off his face when he saw Hardy casually staring at his wristwatch.

Nezumi's jaw dropped a little before he asked "What... do you think you're doing?"

Hardy looked up from his watch "I already told you. You won't even last five minutes against me. Five minutes on the clock starting... now!"

**Luffy**

Luffy patiently watched as Arlong laughed his butt off.

"SHAHAHAHA! Handle anything we throw at you? What a joke!" Arlong laughed as he wiped a tear from his eye.

Luffy frowned "That wasn't a joke. We are marines, so we're here to give you what you deserve!"

Arlong kept on laughing. After a while, Luffy finally got annoyed and charged forward, punching Arlong in the face.

Arlong quickly recovered and smiled at Luffy before he mockingly said "Ouch, that hurt."

"Why the hell were you laughing?" Luffy demanded, ignoring Arlong's last sentence.

"Handle anything we throw at you? We are marines, so we're here to give you what you deserve? You're ignorance makes me laugh, kid! Why don't you wake up already and face the real world? What a fantasy you're living in! Not everything is sunshine and lollipops! One day, you're going to lose something important to you and face reality in the face!" He predicted.

This made Luffy mad. He rushed forward again and tackled Arlong to the floor.

"It's true that I haven't lost anyone or anything important to me yet." Luffy hissed, "But I'm strong enough to make sure that doesn't happen!"

Arlong laughed in his face "Whatever you say, kid."

Luffy gave him one more punch, but again, Arlong immediately recovered.

"And," Luffy continued, "This IS reality. Marines are here to stop scum like you. We're here to give evil pirates like you, what you deserve!" He repeated.

"Just what DO we deserve, oh so mighty marine?" Arlong mocked, amused now.

"Justice."

**Nami**

"You sound like you really trust that marine if you're willing to tell him about Arlong." Nojiko noted.

Having fled from Arlong park, Nami is back in her house with her older sister, Nokjiko.

"It's kind of hard not to." Nami admitted, "Luffy makes anything seem possible and he's not afraid of anything. Him fighting Arlong as we speak is living proof of that."

"Speaking of Arlong... Shouldn't you be with Luffy and those other guys you mentioned? Don't you want to support them while they fight?" She asked.

"I'm sure they're fine. I've seen how well Luffy fights; he's like a monster." She waved her hand to dismiss the thought.

Nojiko was just about to reply, but there was a sudden loud bang on the front door.

"This is the marine, let us in now!" a gruff voice shouted.

They both frowned. Were they Luffy's subordinates, checking on the citizens? No, they sounded too hostile to be Luffy's subordinates. So that must mean...

Before they could do anything, the door exploded into tiny pieces, only leaving enough time for Nami and Nojiko to duck down.

"Surrender now or else we'll use force!" a group of 20 marines surrounded the front entrance of the house. The one who seemed to be the leader, stepped forward.

"What's going on?!" Nojiko demanded. They both stood back up to face the marines.

"Under orders of Captain Nezumi, we are to capture the women named Nami." Their leader announced.

"What?!" Nami hissed, "How can you still call a weasel like him, Captain?! He's working for a PIRATE, for crying out loud!"

"Enough!" He barked at her, "An order is an order. We will not listen to your false proclamations! Come with us quietly or else!"

"But they're not false!" She yelled, "It's the cold truth!"

"I said that's enough!" He snapped. He took a step forward to grab her, but Nojiko got in the way.

"You marines are almost as bad as pirates." Nojiko sneered, "You should listen to my sister when she's telling you the truth!"

The marines frowned at the insult. He nodded at one of his subordinates who nodded back. A second later, a gunshot was heard.

**Zoro**

"Damn it, was that a gun?!" exclaimed Zoro, "AND DAMN IT, HOW DID I END UP LIKE THIS?!"

He thrashed around, trying to get free from the giant bird that had a steel like grip on his shoulders. He let out a frustrated groan when the bird kept flying off to who knew where.

**Hardy**

"Well, if you're so excited to die..." Nezumi sneered, before he threw one of his prws (prws= poisoned rat whiskers) at Hardy.

Surprised by his sudden attack, Hardy felt a sharp sting on his chest. He let out a surprised cry.

"Never let your guard down." Nezumi warned.

"Tch, I was just surprised, that's all." Hardy growled at him, "Did I mention that I hate needles?"

Nezumi's eyebrow twitched "They're not needles! They're rat whiskers!"

He shrugged his shoulder "Isn't that worse?"

Nezumi's face turned red from anger before he took a deep breath to calm himself. He gave an evil smile. Before Hardy could ask him what he was smiling about, he saw Nezumi whip another prw at him. Too slow to dodge it, Hardy felt another sharp sting on his chest. He could feel the searing hot pain spreading in his body.

"Did I mention that if you get hit with about ten of these in a short period of time... you'll die?" Nezumi asked him. Before Hardy could respond, he felt another sting from a prw. He let out another small cry before another one hit him. One by one the prws hit him straight in the chest.

"That's 21 times that you've been hit." Nezumi informed him, "You'll be dead in less than two minutes. What was it you told me? That I won't be able to last five minutes against you? Was that just talk?"

Hardy grit his teeth before his knees gave way and hit the floor. He could hear Nezumi's sadistic laugh while he looked at his watch. It's been three minutes. Two minutes left.

**Luffy**

Arlong sneered at him "Justice? In this world, there is no justice."

"You're lying." Luffy said stubbornly, "Of course there's justice."

"You're really starting to tick me off, kid." He growled, "Humans are disgusting creatures who betray fishmen just because we're different. They capture us and sell us off for slavery. Tell me; where's the justice in that?"

Luffy was shocked. This was the first time that he's heard of this. Were people really being sold off to become slaves? Who else knew about this?

"And you know what the worst part about this is, kid? The World Government are being bribed to ignore what's right in front of them. Which means that the marines aren't going to do a thing about it. So in a way, you marines are as bad as us pirates!"

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Slavery still exists, even though it's been forbidden for over 200 years now. And even worse, the people who forbade it in the first place, are the same people who are being bribed to ignore it. Luffy could feel his breathing quicken. Did Gramps know about this? Why didn't he tell him? Was what he was taught all his life about justice, just a lie? Wait, why was he listening to Arlong? He had no real proof, he could be lying. He took a calming breath as he made up his mind. As soon as he was done here, he going to go back to Marine HQ and demand for an answer from his Gramps.

He took another calming breath before he looked at Arlong's taunting face and said "If what you say is true, that still doesn't change the fact that you've committed terrible things that you must be punished for."

"Where's the punishment for you humans?!" He demanded, "Aren't you going to do anything about it?! Was all that justice talk you were spouting, just a bunch of nonsense?!"

Luffy gritted his teeth. He knew that Arlong was just taunting him to make him angry, but he couldn't take it anymore. He pulled back his fist before shouting "I'll do what I want to, so stop twisting my words!" Then, he sent his fist flying forward, straight at Arlong's face.

That seemed to have been a signal for his crew, because a second later, they were all charging at Luffy with their weapons raised.

**Nami**

****"Nojiko!" Nami cried as she saw the bullet hit Nojiko. Not only that, but the marine who had shot her, gave her a harsh kick to her stomach, the same place that she had got shot at.

Clutching her stomach, Nojiko stumbled backwards before falling on her knees. Not thinking of anything but the anger that was overwhelming her, Nami brought out her bo staff and ran forward, blindly trying to attack the marine who had harmed her sister. He easily sidestepped it while grabbing the bo staff with his left hand. He pulled the bo staff back, causing Nami to lose her footing and fall to the ground.

She laid helplessly on the ground, not bothering to even get back up. Her eyes wandered over to Nojiko, who was barely whispering her name while trying to stay conscious. Tears spilled down Nami's face as the leader slowly walked toward her. His tall silhouette blocking her eyes from seeing anything else.

It was over. Everything that she's done up until now will all go down the drain. All that hard work that she put to saving her village will have been for nothing. For the rest of her life, she will work for Arlong, with no hope of saving her or her village.

Out of desperation, Nami took out a pocket knife that she had kept in her pocket. Surprised, the marines prepared themselves for another attack, but Nami surprised them all by thrusting the pocket knife into her Arlong tattoo. She continuously stabbed the pocket knife into her arm over and over again as blood gushed out. Finally, the leader had had enough and kicked her hand just before she was about to stab herself again. The pocket knife went flying away, far from her reach. A new wave of tears fell down her face as a small look of pity shown from the leader's face.

"Pass me the handcuffs." He told one of his subordinates, "We should-"

"NAMI!" a voice shouted.

"What the...?" the leader turned his body to look behind him. As he turned, Nami could get a perfect view of what was happening in front of her eyes.

In the setting sun, Nami could see the silhouettes of about a hundred people, all of whom appeared to be equipped with weapons. A single figure stepped forward and with the setting sun no longer obstructing her view, Nami's face brightened after realizing who it was.

"Genzo!" She cried.

"Hang in there, Nami, Nojiko! We're all here to save you!" Genzo called to her. Everyone else stepped forward and Nami recognized them as all the citizens from her village. All of them carrying weapons with angry looks on their faces.

"But why?!" She demanded, "Why are you all here?! Just go back before you all get hurt!"

They all marched forward as Genzo said "I'm afraid we can't do that. You've been fighting this battle alone for all these years, just to save us from Arlong. It's time that we repaid you for that."

"You knew?" She asked quietly.

He nodded his head, "Yes, years ago, when I became suspicious to why you joined Arlong, I got Nojiko to tell me the truth. All these years, we pretended to not know about your motives, so that you would not feel pressured to continue with your plan, so you could escape if you ever wanted to."

"Genzo..." She could feel new tears start to appear, but she shook her head, "No! You can't fight these marines. You'll all become wanted criminals for going against them, or worse, you could be..." She didn't have to finish her sentence for everyone to realize what she was going to say; dead.

"We all agreed that we would risk our lives here if need be. After eight years of being under Arlong's control, we've had enough. We all want our freedom!"

"Sir, what do we do? We weren't ordered to harm the citizens if they rebelled against us. And even if we were, I don't think I'm up for it..." one of the marines whispered to his leader.

"We have no choice. They're ready to fight to save this girl, and we can't let them do that. We have to fight back, but don't kill anyone." He warned. He raised his hand to signal to his subordinates. Suddenly, both sides charged forward; one side fighting for freedom, and the other side fighting for what they believed to be justice.

"NO! STOP!" Nami screamed, but her words became useless as battle cries roared and blood splattered everywhere. "Stop..." A sob came over her as she crawled to where Nojiko was. Nojiko was breathing heavily, now unconscious. "Nojiko... I don't know what to do..." She sobbed.

"GOD DAMN IT, LET ME DOWN ALREADY, YOU STUPID BIRD!" Nami looked up to see a familiar figure flying in the sky.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to review! Until next time, later!


End file.
